


Forgive me

by agameoflesmis



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agameoflesmis/pseuds/agameoflesmis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stay with me. Forgive me. Love me."<br/>"You know I always will. Je vous adore, Enjolras."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive me

"Will you be quiet for once? I am trying to get people to join us, for god's sake! Go fuck yourself elsewhere; this is no place for you to mock. This is the last straw Grantaire, leave at once." As soon as he saw the hurt on Grantaire's face Enjolras regretted his words. "So you're finally kicking me out like a dog, oh great fearless leader?" The words are so full of irony they stung, leaving Enjolras speechless. "Should've done that ages ago, you know." Grantaire mutters as he slowly leaves the cafe, and Enjolras gets a glimpse of tears streaking down his cheeks before he disappears into the night.

 

Not sooner had Grantaire left Enjolras dismissed the meeting; he no longer had the strength to speak anymore. As he sat down to study, all he could think of was how cold he was, and how hurtful those words must've been. All this time trying and preparing his speeches, what was it for? TO persuade the people? No, what was it really for? To persuade Grantaire. To convince the cynic, the drunkard, the critic. That was all he ever wanted. He wanted a revolution, he wanted freedom for his beloved motherland, but if the plans don't get past Grantaire they are no sooner going to succeed. Yes, 90% of his talk is rubbish, but there's always that 10% which Enjolras treasures, seeks guidance from. Not only this once had Enjolras been cruel to Grantaire. Enjolras knows Grantaire's hear must've been hurt by his words at least a thousand times; yet he acts like it's nothing, and mocks back. Enjolras wished he could actually show his real feelings and acknowledge how true Grantaire's comments are, but he fears it might make him look weak in front of the rest of the Les Amis.

 

A knock at the door makes Enjolras jump. He goes over and opens it, and in front of his eyes there's a slightly cowering Grantaire. "I wanted to give this sketch to you....Might as well give it to you now 'cause you know, you're kicking me out." Enjolras couldn't stop himself as he pulled Grantaire into his arms, eyes filled with tears. Grantaire is almost shocked, but still puts his arms on Enjolras's back. "A-Apollo?" "I'm sorry Grantaire, you have always been there, even when I hurt you; You have always been on my side. Though you criticise, it only makes my lectures better; You are the one I had always wanted to persuade; if I didn't get there I had to hurt you. What would I do without you? I'm sorry I was so ever cruel, Grantaire, I beg your forgiveness." "Hey, this cetainly doesn't sound like the marble statue. What's gotten into you?" "Stay with me. Forgive me. Love me." Enjolras almost whispers. "You know I always will. Je vous adore, Enjolras."

**Author's Note:**

> COmment CoMment COmmenT your suggestions!!!!!! I know this is a little short; I'll try to make it longer next time :)


End file.
